Prime Market
Prime Market is one of the few place you have access to as starters, and as the name implies, its a large market to buy and sell items. Kathy will bug you when you enter for the first time, even if you already know how it works. NPC Several notable NPCs can be seen here, along with other random NPC Visitor and store worker. *Kathy *Key Code Exchanger (Exchanges your code for redeemable items) *Jessie (Poll holder for Popular Accessory Draws) *Mannequin (For accessory viewing, available in other servers.) Features *Buy Items, as name implies. *Sell Items, as name implies. You can't sell off certain items though. *Skin BB, where you can buy or sell skin. (Must be Single Fighter) *Crescent Charge, takes you to crescent purchase page. Buy Items *Title *Style *Accessory *Weapon *Fashion *My Room *?? *Others *Skin Official Skin BB This option lets you buy or sell off skin. Rating can also be given if you choose to vote on that skin, and you can only vote once per skin, per 24hour. All Skins are sold off for 4,000 Win, or 400 Crescent in most server. This can't be changed regardless. Any sold skin's profit will be given to player at 5% of the sale price if sold in win, you do not get profit in Crescent. You can sell off your own skin for a fee of 2,000 Win or 300 Crescent in most server. Gachapon/Lucky Draws Each Machine has a system called "Gachapon", or Lucky Draws for more commonly used terms. You can pay to do one ball roll, or five ball rolls (which is one time ball roll cheaper.) There are five different colored balls in each system, with each prizes containing different rates of getting it. Gold and Red balls have a counter besides them, stating how many players have won prizes in that spot. Contrary to one's belief, there is '''no' absolute difference of doing one or five times. The Hidden rate implies on each prize of all balls, and neither of the two kinds of roll will improve or deprave your chances of getting your desired prize.'' There are two kinds of Lucky Draws, the regular Lucky Draws and the Mega Lucky Draws. The Regular-sized draws have five obvious balls laid on the translucent window, and one can tell what ball might drop under the slot by looking at the glass after the third/fourth turn (or by clicking on the draw when it starts turning). The Mega Lucky Draw has assortments of draws inside, and one can only tell what ball they get after the third/fourth turn. There is a click delay on the mega draw in which it shows the color of the ball and it shaking, waiting for the click. Premium/Event Mega Lucky Draws have only three balls instead of the said five however. Below is the list of possible Lucky Draw Types you will encounter. Covered with white squares are those with different prize type, whereas those with items are those fixed. LuckyDrawRegular.png|Regular Lucky Draw (Win) LuckyDrawRegularCres.png|Regular Lucky Draw (Crescent) LuckyDrawRegularGold.png|Regular GOLD Lucky Draw (Usually Event Only.) LuckyDrawSmallMega.png|Small Mega Lucky Draw (These does not show the ball animation.) LuckyDrawMega.png|Mega Lucky Draw LuckyDrawMegaPremiumJap.png|Mega Premium Lucky Draw in JP. Notice how there are three balls as opposed to one. LuckyDrawMegaLessGreen.png|Mega Premium Lucky Draw in JP During 6th Anniversary. Notice how the amount of gold and red ball are more than green. LuckyDrawGold.png|Gold Lucky Draw with GAT Icon. Golden Mega Draw.png|Gold Mega Lucky Draw with GAT Icon. Earning a mentionable reward causes Kathy to announce the player name and the prizes they won to everyone in the server, regardless of which channel they are at. Tickets There are several Tickets that can be bought in Prime Market, or are found elsewhere. Common *Resurrection Ticket - Allows player to respawn all players/npc after everyone has fallen in Megaforce Mission, except "Defend Megaforce HQ". *Mix Ticket - Allows remix from the result of a Mix Machine from Dr Diaper's Lab once. *Rare Mix Ticket - Same as original, with the exception of remixing 3 times. *Win/Experience/Point Boost Ticket - Double the amount of reward by Win/Experience/Point after a game. (200% on Win and Point, and 2 Experience Point on Styles) Event-Exclusive *Event Ticket - Raise obtaining an Event item in Endgame Roulette by 1000%. *Fragments of Draw Ticket - Fragmented Draw Tickets, can be exchanged for a ticket with 8/15 ticket fragments during seasonal event. *Draw Ticket - Allows a free draw from the Gachapon. *Golden Coupon - Can be exchanged from Kathy for a list of Accessory in the prize list, or Crescent. *8th Anniversary Coupon - Given for every 5 draws done (not necessarily in a row). Can be exchange for special prizes.